Temari The Demon Host
by Kairi-kun
Summary: Temari was the host of Shukaku who is actually caring.She is scorned and depressed. Gaara had wind powers while she controls sand. She doesn't have a reason to live that she knows of. Can she find her reason to live in Konoha's lazy genius? Rated for cursing and Temari's suicide attempts in the first couple chapters.On hold
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing else

* * *

It was the day that the Kazekage had been waiting for. The birth of his first child. His daughter that was to be named Temari. He prepared the sealing so he could start the process once she was born. He would seal the sand spirit Shukaku into her. His wife started pushing and soon the sound of a baby crying could be heard. The Kazekage picked her up and took her to where they would seal Shukaku into her. The sealing went as planned and Temari was now the demon host.

A few years later Temari was deemed a failed experiment. Assassins tried and failed due to her abnormal power over sand. Her two brothers were scared of her and even she was scared of herself. Tears coursed down her face as she remembered how Yoshimaru had tried to kill her. The kanji for love was forever burned into her forehead marking her as unlovable. That was what the kanji meant to her at least. A few years later she had developed into a decent kuinochi just like her mother. Her mother was alive and well watching over her. Although no one else cared for her like her mother did.

Today her brothers and herself were heading to Konoha for the chunin exams. Her gourd on her back and her headband tied around her neck. Sometimes she wished the headband would choke her and kill both Shukaku and herself. No matter how many times she tried the sand wouldn't let her kill herself. The pain of watching others run in fear of her made her heart clench. What was her reason for living? Why did she exist? Why her?

She disappeared in a swirl of sand leaving her brothers to whatever they wanted to do. Walking around by herself she felt calm and even if Shukaku was craving blood she wasn't in a bloodlust. She nearly bumped into someone but moved a little and muttered an apology. The ninja in front of her studied her and said nothing. His black eyes bored into her head and she looked up. She raised an eyebrow at his hairstyle. It resembled a pineapple of all things. She moved out of his way and started walking again towards where she could sense her two brothers. She was hiding in the tree watching then decided to intervene.

"Really Kankuro, Gaara, enough or I will kill you." She said in a calm and stoic voice.

The two turned to her with fear in their eyes. "T-Temari!"

She disappeared in a swirl of sand and reappeared in front of them. The Uchiha kid stopped them from leaving asking Temari's name. "Sabaku no Temari."

They left and walked to where Baki would be waiting. A single tear slipped past Temari's eye and fell down her cheek. Neither Kankuro nor Gaara saw this and cast nervous looks at her back. They were scared of her and would gladly give her up if they could. She knew this of course and it killed her inside. She didn't know what her reason for living was so why should she care? Simple, they were her family no matter what happened.

Baki stood in front of them with a smile at the two boys and a hate filled glance at Temari. She didn't care what her sensei thought of her. Not like she was loved anyway so why should her sensei be any different from the rest. They would invade the leaf village and she was the trump card. Her plan was to turn the table on them and stop the invasion though. That is if Shukaku let her. No matter what she thought before he wasn't that bad and didn't want to be used as a weapon. It was the same with her. She saw a pair of genin from the hidden leaf. The same guy she nearly bumped into, a chubby guy with swirls on his cheeks, and a blonde kuinochi. She sent a writhing glare at the pineapple head and continued on.

They made it to the location for the first exam in the chunin exams. Her body was on fire with the looks they were getting. Kankuro and Gaara didn't seem to care but sent hateful glares at Temari. She remained stoic and sat down waiting for the proctor to come. It took longer than she thought and she finished quickly without any mistakes. Her mother would have been proud if it wasn't for the fact that she was a monster. The second exam flew by quickly and then preliminaries. She ended up fighting some guy with a bowl cut and thick eyebrows.

The sand crippled him and she winced inwardly at the sight of blood. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' to the genin from Konoha with tears in her eyes. He saw that and looked confused by this but his master interfered and she inwardly thanked him. The only person in the stands who had seen her mouth the words was Shikamaru Nara. He was curious about the sand kuinochi and saw she didn't want to hurt anyone. Her brothers sent her scared and hateful looks. She wiped the tears away but saw the genin's blood on her. She wanted to throw up but she wasn't able to show weakness. They had a month to train for the final exams and they decided to stay in Konoha.

'I'm a monster.' Temari thought sadly but then went to her mindscape to see Shukaku.

~Mindscape~

Temari stood in the middle of a desert filled with blood covered sand. Shukaku had a solemn look on his face when he saw his depressed hostess. He wasn't as bad as everyone thought. Bloodlust was something all demons had once in a while and he cared for Temari like she was his kit.

**"Tem don't look so sad." Boomed Shukaku in a concerned voice. "This is my entire fault and I'm sorry Tem."**

Temari looked into the yellow slitted eyes of Shukaku. "It's my father's fault for sealing you into me. You could have been left alone and I would have been happy with a caring family. It's all my father's fault!"

Temari broke down crying into her hands. Her body shook from all the sobbing she was doing. Shukaku was scared and concerned for his hostess. She was falling deeper into a depression and soon when the sand stops working she will kill herself. He didn't want another life to be ruined because of the tailed beasts. She left the mindscape leaving Shukaku to his own thoughts.

**"Hang in there Tem." Was Shukaku's last sentence before he fell asleep again.**

* * *

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own the plot only

I know it may seem that the two are getting together fast but that is not the case. Shikamaru is a genius so he knows of jinjuriki and what they are. Naruto and team 7 will be in the next chapter I think. Enjoy!

* * *

Temari walked down the streets of Konoha with her stoic but heartbroken look. Kankuro went to train with Gaara leaving her alone. She went and laid on her back watching the clouds. She pulled a kunai from her pouch and held it to her neck. Before she could cut across the sand stopped her. Shikamaru watched this all from the trees with a surprised look. He didn't think that the sand kuinochi was suicidal! He jumped down and took a seat next to her. She was still staring at the kunai with a longing look.

"Why did you try that?" He asked calmly.

She finally took notice of him. "Because I'm a monster."

She didn't elaborate on the statement and looked up at the clouds. Shikamaru took the chance to study her. He thought that she was a good looking kuinochi in his opinion. The shoulder length sandy blonde hair that was left framing her face made her beautiful. She had teal eyes that positively melted Shikamaru's heart but with sadness and longing in them. She wore a purple dress that had a fish net under shirt with a red obi around her waist (chunin exam outfit). He though she was overall really cute and seemed smart too from the look of wisdom in her eyes. He gently pulled the kunai from her hands.

"What's your name?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "Sabaku no Temari and who are you?"

"Shikamaru Nara."

They sat in silence for a few moments until Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak. Although then he was interrupted by someone screaming Temari's name. She sat up and looked around for the voice. It was her younger brother Kankuro who had called her name. She grimaced and then laid back down watching the clouds. Kankuro looked between Shikamaru and Temari with a nervous look. Gaara was behind him with the same look on his face. Temari looked at her brother's sharply hoping they would leave.

"Why are you talking to our sister?" Kankuro asked Shikamaru with a little anger.

Temari looked at him and thought. 'Trying to play the protective brother now?'

Shikamaru put his hands up in defense. "We were just talking."

Temari wanted to scream at them for ruining her life. Although they would say the same thing about her. They didn't have many friends because none of them wanted to be around the demon Temari. Gaara looked down at Temari noticing the saddened look in her eyes. He was going to do this for his sister once. "Kankuro let's just leave them alone." Temari's eyes widened and so did Kankuro's.

He yelled. "I'm not leaving this guy here with her! She's a demon and will hurt him!"

Temari stood up slowly then turned and walked away. Shikamaru ran after her trying to catch her. Kankuro went after them with Gaara close behind him. Temari was crying but she didn't want them to see her cry. Shikamaru grabbed her wrist and stopped her from running anymore. He noticed the tears and pulled her into an embrace to comfort her. It felt warm and loving to her. Unlike how her mother was with her anymore. This was what she longed for. To be held like she was a person and not a demon.

Gaara and Kankuro stopped when they saw him hug her. They were afraid that she would attack him for touching her but they saw she was leaning into his embrace. Gaara was the one who noticed the tears and then glared at Kankuro. He may hate her but seeing her cry was too much for him. Kankuro walked forward to try and pull Temari away from Shikamaru but then saw the small smile on her face. She had never shown much emotion towards anyone so this was a big change. Shikamaru whispered in her ear. "Let me take you somewhere Temari to talk." She nodded and he held her hand walking with her to the training grounds. Her brothers would leave them alone, for now.

"Why did your brother call you a monster? Why did you call yourself a monster?" He asked when they sat down.

Temari looked at him with a nervous look. "Have you ever heard of a jinjuriki?"

Shikamaru nodded. "A human sacrifices where a demon is sealed within a human and used as a weapon."

Temari nodded. "I am the jinjuriki of Shukaku. That's why my brothers are scared of me and exactly why I am a monster."

Shikamaru took her hand in his and then squeezed lightly. He didn't care that she had a demon sealed in her. She was a good person from what he could tell so far. His next statement shocked her. "You're not a monster. You're just Temari." She had tears in her eyes and hugged him with tears falling. "That was what I have wanted someone to say to me my whole life." He smiled at her and the next couple hours were spent with the two getting to know each other. He really liked her now and she liked him too. The third part of the chunin exams was in a couple weeks and the two wondered if they would have to fight each other.

"I have to go or my brothers will come looking for us." Temari said standing up.

Shikamaru asked. "Can we hang out again soon?"

She nodded and disappeared in a swirl of sand. He smiled and started walking home with a content smile. Temari sat down on the roof of the hotel watching the stars. If she fell asleep then Shukaku would take over and she wasn't allowed to do that. Not until the third part of the chunin exams at least. But she was going to stop the invasion by attacking the sound ninja. She could sense that the man posing as her father was not her father. His chakra was darker and more evil. She shivered remembering when she felt it that first time.

'I will protect Konoha and my brothers even if I have to die in the process.' Was her last thought before she turned over and watched the stars again.

* * *

Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own only the plot

* * *

Temari stood in front of her brother's with her usual stoic look. They were interrogating her about Shikamaru. Her heart broke when they accused her of just using him and how she would hurt him eventually. They had no idea what she was going through and he was the first person to accept her. With a writhing glare sent at them she turned and walked out of the room. If she hadn't left she probably attacked them with the sand for their accusations. Her 'father' was still in town waiting for the chunin exams finals to start his invasion. She was prepared for anything and would play her part in stopping it. Yes she would pretend to be helping then she would start attacking sound ninjas.

**"Tem you're stressed out just go blow off some steam." Shukaku's voice entered her head. "They won't follow you as of yet so go."**

Temari did what Shukaku instructed and started training. The area around her looked more like a landfill rather than a forest clearing. She sweat dropped. She may have gone overboard a little. With a sigh she started training in taijutsu which she wasn't bad at. Then he thoughts drifted to Shikamaru Nara. She had let herself get way too close to him. She knew she was destined to be alone but that was what she thought before. Maybe now she could be happy. With Shikamaru. Maybe she could show her brothers that she wasn't a monster and that she was a good person. And that she cared about them. Really cared about them.

A tear slipped past her eye and she wiped it away. She never really cared for many things because of the Shukaku. No one wanted to be near her but him. Shikamaru Nara wanted to be near her even if she was a monster. She wondered why she had this life. If she wasn't like this she could live in peace. She sat down and looked up at the sky. She wished that she could be like every girl her age. To be normal. She wished for that more than anything. She saw her two brothers coming towards her and she closed her eyes. She wasn't going to listen to them today. She just needed time alone. For once. They stopped in front of her and then looked around in shock.

"H-how?" Gaara asked in shock.

Temari opened one eye and glared at him. "The sand has a lot of destructive power."

"W-why did you destroy this place?" Kankuro asked even more shocked.

Temari closed her eye open. "I was training."

They both gulped and Temari opened her eyes. "May I ask the two of you something?" They looked confused but nodded nonetheless. "If one of you were the jailor for Shukaku would you hate yourselves?" They actually looked like they were understanding now. "Would you want everyone to hate you over something you can't control?" They looked shocked then turned to her with a new expression that wasn't fear. Respect. They finally respected her. Gaara looked down at her with a little bit of pain. "Dad told me that he had planned on sealing it into me but decided against it instead thinking of putting it in you. I'm sorry Temari that I was never nice to you. That I hated you for something that could have happened to me as well. I am truly sorry."

Kankuro sat down in front of her with a look of hope. "I am so so so sorry Temari. You are not the monster but we wanted to believe it like everyone else. We didn't think of what you were going through. Will you ever forgive us?"

"Yes I forgive you both." The three of them hugged and the two boys were happy. They finally got their sister back. Baki then came around and saw the three hugging. He ran over and pulled them away and pushed Temari back. She fell onto the ground and the sand caught her. Shukaku was not happy. His jailor was finally able to have a family and this moron ruined it for them. Kankuro and Gaara glared at Baki. "Why did you push nee-chan down?" Baki was shocked that they called her sister.

"She's a monster and you shouldn't associate with her." Temari put her head down with tears falling. She was a monster. A monster. Monster. Gaara pushed Baki out of the way and hugged Temari. He wanted to be with his sister she was family and they missed so much time together because of their father and his selfish decision to seal the Shukaku into Temari. Kankuro's anger spiked. "She's our sister! You have no right to call her a monster she is no monster!" He yelled this with so much passion and Temari cried more in happiness. She was finally getting the family she wanted.

Baki left then to go report this incident to the Kazekage. He needed to know what was happening. Temari asked them about the invasion and they decided that they didn't want to be tools in someone else's fight. So the three decided that they wanted to stop the invasion. They smiled at each other. The boys no longer feared Temari but loved her like they should have all along.

The Kazekage was dead but they didn't know that so when Orochimaru heard the news as he was posing as the Kazekage he didn't care. So all he said was that this may be a good thing because the two would protect her while she transformed. Baki nodded and then went to go do something. He went to go see Kabuto who was telling him the details of the invasion. Unknown to them was that the three main pawns were actually going to stop the invasion. They grinned and looked at each other. They knew what to do. Kabuto had to die first so Gaara would take him out. Kankuro would then kill Baki because he was one of the bad guys. Temari would stop the sound ninja by killing them.

"So we pretend to go along with this then stop the invasion?" Kankuro asked.

Temari nodded. "Right but remember your target."

"I've always hated Baki." Gaara said cracking his knuckles. "But I get Kabuto."

Temari nodded and Kankuro asked. "What happens if the leaf nin try to stop us?"

Temari went into thinking pose. "Knock them out and hide their bodies so the sound and sand don't get them."

"What about Shikamaru?" Gaara asked.

****Temari looked down. "I don't know. I really don't know."

* * *

Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I know that this story is moving fast but I really don't know what to do with this story anymore. There might be two more chapters and then thats it for this story. Sorry for the disappointment.

* * *

Temari stood with Gaara and Kankuro in the competitors box. Shikamaru was yawning and leaning against the wall talking to Naruto. Gaara was looking for Kabuto when he saw him in the stands wearing a cat mask. Baki was down on the steps so Kankuro slipped through the door and down to where his target was. Baki wasn't expecting anything to happen to himself while he was planning his attack on the leaf but he was wrong. Before he could even move he was stabbed through the chest by a puppet that he knew was crow. When he looked up at Kankuro his eyes shined with betrayal before he took one last shuttering breath and died.

Kankuro cleaned crow's blade and pulled the body into a room that was under the stairs. He made sure that the room was locked and then cleaned the blood off of the floor. It wouldn't be good for someone to see blood and then discover the body. When he was finished with this task he walked back up to the competitors box and slipped inside. He gave a secretive nod to Gaara and Temari that was meant for when the targets were dead. Temari nodded to him and they waited for the first match to be called. Luckily it was the Uzumaki boy and the Hyuga prodigy. Gaara slipped through the area and towards Kabuto. Kabuto was focused on the exams and the genjutsu so he didn't see Gaara. Gaara loped the head right off of Kabuto's body and dragged it away before anyone could see them. It was a silent kill that hadn't made a sound and the smell of blood disappeared right before anyone could smell it.

Temari fought the Uchiha boy and knocked him out easily making her the winner. Orochimaru however didn't like this and waited for the genjutsu to fall over the arena. To his surprise nothing happened and that made him nervous. Until he got a report from a sand ninja that they found Baki and Kabuto dead. He gritted his teeth and told them to start the invasion anyway. This didn't go as planned though because the sound ninja were all being killed easily by the jinchuuriki that he had manipulated into attacking Konoha. At least he thought he did. However thanks to this and the fact that someone had killed Kidomaru before the invasion( Temari did) his whole body was sealed and while the hokage died so did the snake sennin.

The Konoha nin thanked Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara for what they had done but they didn't see why they were thanking them. After what Temari had done to Lee and Sasuke they should probably hate her and Suna. Shikamaru gave her an encouraging nod as she walked over to him. "Can we talk?" He nodded and she led him out into the forest of death. "I like you. It may sound a little stupid but I think I liked you the moment I saw you. Even though I am from another village don't let that effect anything."

Shikamaru stared at her in shock. "I like you Tem but I don't think we will work out."

"That's all I wanted to say. Goodbye Shikamaru." She ran away and straight into Naruto Uzumaki.

He looked at her in shock but then hugged her which surprised her. "I'm a jinchuuriki as well Temari and I know you don't have any friends. I didn't either. I just want to say that if you ever need a friend then I will be there for you."

Temari looked at him with slight aw. "Thanks, Naruto."

She smiled as she walked back to her brothers who give her a weird look. "What's got you so happy?"

"I just made a friend."

The boys look at her in shock. "Who?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Turns out he is a jinchuuriki as well." The two nodded and looked behind her at something. She turns with them to see Shikamaru whom was staring at Temari. She glared at him and turned back to her brothers. "Let's go home."

They nodded and started walking to the gates to head back home to Suna. Naruto yelled for them to wait and handed something to Temari. Then he hugged her again and watched her leave as Shikamaru walked up to him. "What did you give to her?"

"Just something that I though might interest her." Naruto said and walked away leaving a confused Shikamaru.

Temari read over the information that Naruto had given her about the Akatsuki that would be coming for her in a few years. Shukaku was annoyed that another group of crazy humans were going to try and kidnap the jinchuuriki. Hadn't they suffered enough? He was happy though that Temari was actually getting some friends that know what she has been through. Even more so that he gave her information on a group that was out to get them. But he felt bad that Shikamaru had turned her down. Three days later the sand siblings along with the counsel were in a meeting about getting a new Kazekage. Someone nominated Temari and then she was all of a sudden told she was the new Kazekage.

"Huh?"

They handed her the robes and ushered them out of the room and towards their home. "What just happened?"

Gaara patted her on the shoulder. "They just made you Kazekage."

"That's what I thought." She was silent for a minute before she yelled. "I"M KAZEKAGE!?"

Many people had come to respect the girls abilities and that she wouldn't harm the village. She was actually trying to help them and get some more trading going between Suna and Konoha who had been shocked that the new Kazekage became the Shukaku jinchuuriki. Even more so that she wanted relations between Konoha and Suna to be fixed and to have them be friends and allies again. Many people started to rethink their opinions on the jinchuuriki after this and watching Naruto Uzumaki start to get stronger as well and he even, on request from Temari, threw out his orange jumpsuit in favor of black shinobi pants and a blue t-shirt with a red swirl on the back. Oh yes people warmed up to Temari very quickly.

Shikamaru of course was worried that she would hate him after what happened but she didn't. All she wanted was for them to be friends now so that she could focus on running her nation. But of course the Akatsuki had other plans. One night when Temari was alone in her office the Akatsuki attacked Suna. A guy with blonde hair on a giant clay bird. The two fought and in the end Temari lost and was kidnapped by the Akatsuki.

* * *

Review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

This is the last chapter and I am done with this story now. Thanks for reading and I know it wasn't that great.

* * *

Konoha had heard about Temari's kidnapping and sent out two platoons to go after them. They ended up walking right into a trap that was made by the Akatsuki. Team Guy was forced to fight themselves while Chiyo and Sakura took care of Sasori. Deidara was being tracked down by Naruto and Kakashi since the blonde didn't like that they had taken Temari like that. As these fights were going on Temari was slowly sinking into the memories of her life before becoming Kazekage. They were down right horrifying and Temari was slowly starting to fade into the blackness around her.

By the end of the battles everyone was tired and injured. They got Temari's dead body out of the clay birds mouth and laid her on the ground. Chiyo watched as everyone cried over the lose of Temari. The Kazekage. A friend. Family. Someone precious to them. So she started her resurrection technique with some chakra from Naruto to atone for her mistakes in the past.

Temari looked up when she heard someone calling for her. But when she turned no one was there. Then she heard it again and turned around yet again. Nothing. Then she looked in front of her to see Naruto standing there with a smile on his whiskered face. He held out a hand to her and in a shocked aw she grabbed it and was pulled from the darkness. As her eyes opened she was blinded by the sun for a moment then she regained her sight and saw Chiyo dead. Knowing she did it to bring her back to life she prayed for the elders soul.

"Let's go home, Nee-chan." Temari's eyes widened when Gaara said this and she embraced him with the hugest smile on her face.

They returned to the village and buried Chiyo. What shocked Temari was who showed up in her office when she had returned. Shikamaru Nara. He was staring at her with something akin to sorrow. Her hair was a mess while her eyes were bloodshot. She looked horrible. Walking to her desk she took a seat and looked up into the black eyes of the Nara heir. He seemed to be contemplating something and then amusement entered his eyes. "Shouldn't you be at home resting?"

"I'm the Kazekage I have to do my work."

He rolled his eyes. "Shadow clones. The user retain the knowledge of the clones once they poof."

Her eyes widened and she let her head hit the desk with an audible thud. Why hadn't she thought of this before? Then she gave him a grateful nod and made two shadow clones who started doing her work for her. The two walked out onto the top of the Kazekage tower and looked up at the sky. The sky had dark clouds that covered the entire sky blocking out the sun. Shikamaru turned to Temari with a little hesitance.

"I want to take you out on a date." He blurted out and Temari turned to him shocked but happy.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why now?"

"After I heard what happened I realized that I couldn't stand to let anything happen to you. So I decided that I might as well not fight it and take a troublesome woman like you out on a date." While she was happy she didn't like the insult about her being troublesome.

She smiled. "I accept. Pick me up at eight tonight."

Then she disappeared and let Shikamaru plan out what they would be doing. After coming up with nothing for an hour he told Temari not to eat dinner tonight. She nodded and let the Nara heir do what he was doing which was basically everything and nothing at the same time. When he picked Temari up he was shocked at what he saw. Which was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. She was wearing a simple blouse that showed off her rather large breasts and went well with her eyes along with with a black skirt. He led her through town to a spot on the top of the Kazekage tower where a picnic was set up under the stars.

Temari blushed when he had brought her up here. While not the most romantic spot ever she had fallen in love with it already. "Why up here?" She asked curiously.

"Because this is where I first asked you on a date." He replied with a pinkish tint to his cheeks as well.

This caused a bigger blush to spread along her cheeks as they sat down and started eating. The two laid back down on the blanket and looked up at the stars. Star gazing was something that Temari enjoyed all her life since she hadn't had any friends. So this made the night so much more perfect. Shikamaru intertwined their fingers together with their palms touching. He was having the time of his life with Temari and he was grateful that everything was going amazing. The stars were shining so much brighter tonight and Temari couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. When the date ended and Shikamaru took her home he asked if she would like to go out again sometime and she replied that she would like that.

After several more months of dating they decided that they were going to become an official couple. The dates became longer and the kisses became greater. When the war came around the two were happily in love and after the war they became even more happy. Shikamaru then asked Temari to marry him and she said yes. Not long after they were married and Shikamaru moved to Suna. After six months of being married they found out that Temari was two months pregnant. The child was born a couple months before Naruto and Hinata's who became best friends with Temari and Shikamaru. All in all they were enjoying lives to the fullest together.

* * *

Review


End file.
